


Soudam oneshots and headcanons!!

by smartpuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpuffin/pseuds/smartpuffin
Summary: A collection of Soudam stuff I lay awake to thinking about at night.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this site so it might take a bit for me to get used to this so please take it easy on me, if there's any requests please fill free to let me know!


	2. hung over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t's the night after a party thrown by Ibuki! Safe to say gundham got wasted! He's a poor sleepy boi with a cute roomate.

Gundham woke up to a sudden sting in his head. He couldn't remember much from last night, what he could recall was a blur. Ibuki had thrown a party to celebrate something, he didn't understand. There was no water only alcoholic drinks were served. Everyone was lucky a few people either didn't drink or get wasted. Those people being Byakuya, Nagito, and Soda. They drove everyone home and made sure nothing bad happened. Everything else that happened couldn't come to mind.

Safe to say Gundham got wasted. Him and Nekomaru wanted to see who could take more shots. Neither won. Byakuya stopped before they could finish. Soda on the other hand stayed away from it, which surprised most people. He just said that he has work in the morning and couldn't. People weren't necessarily happy with his lie/excuse, but took it anyway. Near the end people were happy he could help them to their dorms. 

Getting up from his bed he stubbled his way to the dresser to put on his usual godly fit, not bothering to mess with his hair. He knew his classmates would do the same. Walking out of his room he could smell coffee. Of course, his roommate wasn't in his condition but instead much better. 

"Tamer of automations?"

"Oh, look who up." The shorter of the two snickered. Gundham turned his view to look at the clock on the wall. 10:35. He felt a rush of panic go through him.

"We must leave!"

"Huh, why? The cof-"

"You fool! We must return to the realm of knowledge or-"

Kazuichi let out a small laugh. "Tanaka, it's Sunday, plus I wouldn't let you leave like that."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well for starters, your shirts on backwards," Gundham looked down and surely enough Soda was right. He put his shirt one backwards, how foolish.

"And, you're hungover."

"Nonsense! I-"

"You look like a wreck." The Pink one giggled, walking over to the Taller of the two

"How dare you! I the grea-" He froze when he felt something touch him. Kazuichi was fixing his jacket. Making sure there wasn't a lot of wrinkles in the dark fabric. Gundham could help but blush at the sudden touch. He wasn't used to the way Soda moved. The way he walked, talked, Tanaka didn't really pay attention to that stuff. But, in that moment he liked it. He liked the way Soda would brush out wrinkles, fix sleeves, make sure he didn't look like a fancy ho-bo. 

He could feel Kazuichi turn the scarf. The Devas were asleep. Gundham didn't come home since 3 something in the morning. They had a long night okay! Knowing them at least one would be fangirling over Gundham letting Kazuichi touch him. Suddenly Gundham could feel hands running through his hair. Once he felt a Kazuichi's hand simply brush his cheek Tanaka leaned into the touch like a cat. Using his own hand to hold Kazuichi there. 

They were silent. Gundham to comfy to want to talk, and Soda to flustered to say anything. Yep. I can see it now. Fangirling Devas. Gundham other hand wrapped around Soda's waist hugging him with one hand holding him close, leaving kazuichi's other hand on gundham chest.

"G-gund-am..." Soda mummbled, "are you okay?"

Tanaka opened his eyes "Never better. Why do you ask?"

(Sorry it was short :P)


	3. !Murderer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW: implied child abuse, murder)
> 
> (Please stay safe, you matter. Don't let people abuse and hurt you. Please get help, because people care about you.)

Kazuichi always had an effect on Gundham. It was odd. Kazuichi made him feel, warm. and happy. He never understood why, he just did. Whenever Soda was sad, or hurt Gundham couldn't help but feel like he had to be there for him. It was weird. They weren't friends, but Gundham would do anything for Soda. 

One day Kazuichi was absent, and Gundham was sent to deliver his work after classes. He walked into the Pink haired boys dorm, and saw him crying. Few minutes later, Gundham left that room with this new knowledge. Something he didn't want to be real. Kazuichi's past. Just thinking about it made Gundham's nerves feel like exploding. Gundham never met Kazuichi's father, and he already hated him with all his guts. 

Gundham did his best to get the incident out of his mind, but a few days later Soda showed up outside Gundhams dorm, crying about his dad. After that night he started planning. How to get rid of that man. To make sure he never hurts Kazuichi again. To make him suffer like Soda did living in that house.

That's how he got here. Outside the Soda residence on a Tuesday night. It wasn't hard to find. He just had to follow Soda every Friday to the small house. He was ready. He had a bag, gloves, his Deva's, and a pocket knife. His Deva's helped him break in. They climbed through the vents and opened the door for him. He held them in his gloved hands, returning them to his scarf. He then explored the house. He looked around the kitchen, but there was nothing but mold and take out. In the bathroom was a Kazuichi's toothbrush, comb, and towel that smelled like him. He took the toothe brush and towel and turned to walk upstairs. he found to rooms. Soda's, and then his fathers. Walking into Kazuichi's room he was greeted by shattered glass littered on the floor which did nothing to him due to his boots. With the glass there was a bunch of machinery and inventions on the ground. There was a stained mattress in the corner. Wall paper picking off the walls. Walking over to the dresser he looked around in it and found a couple of shirts, pants, nothing special. 

Taking a pair or two of underwear he walked out and made his way to the last room of the crappy. cheap, house. He cracked open the door looking around he saw a man. He had black greasy hair, a stubble for a beard with a few bald patches. He had a bit of a gut and was passed out on his back. Carefully Gundham took out the pocket knife standing over the man. 

Let's just say it was a successful mission. All Kazuichi knew was that his dad was missing, and had to stay with Nekomaru on the weekend. and that someone stole his toothbrush, towel, and underwear. What weird things to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think yandere gundham is neat!


	4. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi gets hurt at night, and Gundham helps him.

The pair sat on the couch, Gundham was bandaging up Kazuichi's knee after he fell at night. Souda tripped over something trying to avoid stepping on a hams- dark devas that Gundham just let roam around their dorm. He ended up hurting his knee and both hands. They bickered about it for a bit, but stopped when Gundham started fix up the his roomates injury. 

Once Gundham bandaged Kaz's knee the smaller started to get up.

"What are you doing?" Gundham quickly pulled him back onto the couch "I haven't bandaged your hands yet."

"Oh, you don't need to."

"Nonsense!" Gundham grabbed Kazuichi's hand so he could start to wrap them up.

"HEY!" Kazuichi got out of Tanaka grip, got up and was starting to storm off to his room to sleep when he felt a hand on his waist pull him down and another hand on his own. Before he could react he was in Gundham's lap with him covering his hand up. He froze. Soda could feel gundhams warm breath against his neck making him blush like mad.

"It's fine really.." Soda squirmed to try and get up, which just made Gundham tighten his grip, not to much to hurt the other boy, but enough to prove a point.

"You are being foolish, didn't you say it was my fault?" Soda just made a quick noise in agreement. "Than shouldn't I help you?"

"You can stop helping." Kazuichi tried to move around again, only for it to end in failure once more. 

"I can't get this done if you keep moving."

"You don't need to get anything done." Kazuichi kept trying to get up. Soon two hand were on his waist keeping him there, yet he still moved around. Soon he started kicking gundham legs to try and get him to let go. Eventually he just gave up and let Gundham finish. 

"Done." Kazuichi got up and got his door when he felt weight on his back and hands on his torso. Slowly the hands moved to Kazuichi's and held them. 

"You should be more careful next time."

"You're the reason I got hurt." Gundham let out a small laugh in reply. He put his hands on Soda's hips and turned him around. 

"Is it now?"

"Uhh....yeah!" Soda's looked up and Gundham and gave him a toothy grin. Tanaka held Kaz a bit closer.

"Is there anything that could be done to make it up to you?"

"Well..*Yawn*. You could let me sleep." He snickered

"Very well." Gundham sleepily kissed Kazuichi's fore head and went to his room.


End file.
